psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiner
Shiner (シャイナ, Shaina) is a prominent member of the group known as W.I.S.E , heading up the organization's PSI Research Division in the future. He is also a member of the Star Commanders, initially presiding over the 3rd position in a previous time line. Due to the actions of the Psyren Drifters, the current time line has him demoted to the 4th position, with Uranus in the 3rd position. Appearance Shiner's outward appearance initially projects an extremely tranquil and gentle atmosphere to those who observe him, due primarily to the combination of his relatively slender build and fair facial features, comprising simply of light medium-length hair arranged in a very basic manner. In the future, these characteristics contrast greatly with a set of angular headphones that he persistently wears atop his head, further adorned by the presence of two downward pointing antennae attached to either side. However, this headgear is representational of his typical garments during these prospective events, which consist of a black high-necked fitted shirt and dark trousers, worn under a long trench coat featuring an upturned collar. These clothes are embellished by the addition of a number of accessories, such as belts and other seemingly metal components but, most unusually, the entirety of his lower legs are concealed beneath a pair of contemporary constructs intended to represent boots.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, page 3 Due to the current circumstances surrounding his age in the present, Shiner spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending such educational facilities. His uniform itself is composed of a pair of dark trousers and a white shirt, while a striped tie surrounds his neck. Unusually, he also wears a pair of glasses during this period.Psyren manga; Chapter 96, pages 17-18 Personality Although superficially Shiner appears to be a rather pleasant and polite individual, perpetually bearing a refreshing smile and a healthy respect for courteous etiquette, in actuality he harbors a quiet disdain and resentment towards the majority of the general populace. This distinctive character trait, which is often concealed beneath a veneer of polite behavior, stems from a deep seated superiority complex that he still retained even in his youth. This unrealistic and exaggerated belief that he is better than others extends towards not only the general public but also to many of his fellow members of W.I.S.E., especially if their respective rank indicates them as a lower or lesser subordinate.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, page 2 However, even he is cautious not to publicly demonstrate grievances concerning Grana and Miroku Amagi, out of esteem for their relative capabilities. Shiner's own abilities perfectly reflect his mentality, allowing him to kill his, supposedly, inferior adversaries without ever dirtying his hands if he so desires. Generally, the only circumstance in which he will refrain from destroying his intended targets is if his insatiable curiosity is peaked by what he believes he may observe if the victim is allowed to live.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 4-5 Synopsis Third Call Arc With both Dholaki's offensive capabilities and physical body collapsing before the tremendous destructive force of Ageha Yoshina's Melchsee's Lance, the Psyren drifters begin to converge around the defeated Star Commander, but they are soon disrupted by the further presence of a mysterious individual. Momentarily engulfed in light, the figure reprimands his comrade's tendency to be so impatient that he forgets to analyze his adversaries' strength, resulting in a disgruntled Dholaki retorting simply "Shiner...!!" Shiner then apologizes for his lateness, blaming it upon his poor sense of direction but quickly states that he at least made it in time, something Dholaki should be thankful for. Finally becoming aware of his surroundings and apparent rudeness to the other spectators, Shiner introduces himself as the 3rd Star Commander, while demonstrating a pleasant smile.Psyren manga; Chapter 43, pages 15-17 Concluding this brief debut, Shiner returns to detailing the possibly fatal consequences of his subordinate's temper, advising that he learn how to judge situations with a calm mind. Again, this superior attitude does not go down well with Dholaki, who remarks that Shiner was just observing the entire time, but he refutes this claim, instead stating that being a member of the PSI Research Division is boring and so he thought he would get some air. Dholaki then demands that his fellow commander catch Ageha and, despite being displeased that someone of a lower rank than he is ordering him about, Shiner seemingly obliges the request by teleporting to the intended target. Shiner comments upon his opponent's interesting ability, correctly deducing the tremendous potential it could possess if it were to continue to be customized, before saying that he has taken an interest in Ageha's determination and how his capabilities will improve. Instantaneously returning to his prior destination at Dholaki's side, Shiner intends to leave in order to attend to his ally's abject wounds but Dholaki retorts by furiously questioning Shiner's decision to seemingly allow the drifters to escape. Shiner kindly informs him that he was employed to capture any remaining members of the populous, thus the responsibility for their escape lies solely with him. Just as the pair depart, Shiner advises the drifters to prepare for their next meeting, as on the next occasion he will aptly demonstrate the "dimensional gap" between their respective powers.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 1-8 Heeding the call of an emergency summons, Shiner convenes with the remainder of the other Star Commanders at Siren Tower No.3, located within the Kantō region of Japan. Exiting one of the numerous chambers within the confines of the imposing structure, Shiner proceeds to commune the resultant circumstances of prior events to Junas. Subsequently progressing to Grana's present position in the tower's "Scale Room", he is grudgingly forced to wake his supposed leader from a deep slumber, alerting him to the imminent commencement of the meeting. However, despite being the one who decreed the conference, Grana claims to possess no knowledge of doing so, infuriating Shiner as he only conducted the action less than two hours ago. This preceding outburst stimulates Grana into remembering the command in question, provoking him to offer up his job to Shiner as he was the only one who came to get him, but Shiner politely refuses and assures him to not give up, contemplating if his commander is truly charismatic or just delicate.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Absently listening to the contents of Grana's speech, Shiner verbally agrees with the sentiment Junas expresses that Dholaki thought too highly of himself, before Grana enthusiastically questions him upon the current destination of the drifters who perpetrated this assault. Shiner replies by commenting that they seemingly disappeared into thin air, a statement that immediately sends Grana spiraling into a depressive fit, instigated by a belief that his subordinates hate him. Shiner refutes these claims, noting that all of their adversaries' footprints vanish at one specific point, potentially indicating the presence of someone with teleportation abilities but he admits that it would be more prudent to search more thoroughly before establishing a conclusion.Psyren manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-4 Tenju's Root Arc Called back to Psyren for a further trip, the remaining drifters converge with each other in a desperate struggle for survival against an overwhelming number of Tavoo, as an unusual structure comprised from numerous interlocking hexagons appears directly above them. Emerging from their own respective hexagonal platforms, Dholaki and Shiner forbiddingly greet their suitably captured victims.Psyren manga; Chapter 60, pages 17-19 Shiner proceeds to elaborate upon how he concluded the exact location of their intended targets prior to their actual arrival, noting that he was able to restrict the innumerable possibilities by ascertaining that if all of them disappeared at a specific destination, it was reasonable that they may appear again in close proximity. Attempting to alleviate the drifter's fears, Shiner informs them to rest assured that they only have business with one of them, before reiterating Grana's orders to escort the "black-burst user" to their headquarters. Observing the Drifters' obvious and understandable shock at this revelation, Shiner confidently states that resistance is futile. Dholaki subsequently alters Grana's stipulated command, decreeing that he will only permit Ageha to leave after they settle things, to which Shiner reminds his comrade that this is the only occasion that he will overlook his selfish desires. An appreciative Dholaki immediately goes on the offensive, allowing Shiner an opportunity to observe Kabuto Kirisaki's Menace, which is capable of predicting the point of impact of an attack a full second before the Star Commander can. With the opponents separated, Shiner activates his Hexagonal Transfer System, relocating all but Ageha and Kabuto. As the transferred drifters barely survive their resultant free fall, Shiner apologizes for the crudeness of his previous teleport, claiming he undertook the action to ensure that they would not interfere with the other battle.Psyren manga; Chapter 61, pages 15-17 Detailing the exact nature of the Illumina cores that each member of W.I.S.E. possesses and the process in which they are grafted to their very physical entity, Shiner explains the adverse effects that could occur, ranging from mutilating transformations to fatal rejections but that the potential consequences are worth the substantial rewards. Progressing onwards, he informs the drifters that Dholaki underwent the integration of a further core in order to preserve his position and pride, something which Shiner regards as a foolish act as he can't possibly have much longer to live. Such a comment incites Sakurako Amamiya to question whose side Shiner is actually on but he simply retorts that he has no concern for whomever dies, as there is no reason to bring an individual before Grana if they can be killed by Dholaki.Psyren manga; Chapter 62, pages 13-15 Concluding these statements, Shiner contemplates what to do with the quarries before him, proceeding to remark upon the alteration of his intentions from capturing at least one of the drifters alive to instead just killing all of them. Taking offense to the torments inflicted upon Tatsuo Mana, Hiryū Asaga initiates an enormous PSI with the sole intention of pulverising the Star Commander but Shiner easily evades, retaliating by teleporting the offender high into the upper atmosphere. As Hiryū undergoes his inevitable plummet to the ground below, Oboro Mochizuki suddenly clutches his chest and simultaneously collapses to his knees, as a result of Shiner impaling a vital point just mere moments before with an unperceivable strike. As the desperate circumstances continue to unfold, Shiner declares that if he lowers himself to utilizing his own hands, killing his opposition is as simple as "wrenching off a baby’s arm".Psyren manga; Chapter 63, pages 8-14 Amamiya demands that her adversary bring back Hiryū but Shiner sarcastically states that he is unable to do so, merely because he doesn't desire it. Traversing to Oboro's present position, Shiner teleports him to a graveyard of failed products that have since ceased to function directly beneath them. An enraged and disturbed Amamiya swings violently but to no avail as Shiner demonstrates the immense rift between their respective abilities. However, he swiftly turns around upon sensing an unusual presence behind him, only to observe what appears to be a tsunami composed entirely of flames approaching his destination.Psyren manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-13 Avoiding the intense inferno, Shiner analyzes the current situation, divulging that the individual with pyrokinesis is targeting him from an outside location and that the mysterious figure before him instead possesses a different power altogether. Attempting to disrupt Shao and Amamiya's fateful reunion with a vicious strike, Shiner is halted by Shao's sudden intervention and gets knocked back some distance away.Psyren manga; Chapter 65, pages 15-18 Undeterred by the deflection of his prior attack, Shiner conducts a further right-handed strike, but Shao anticipates the precise movement and evades it completely. Ascertaining that his opponent is reading his thoughts, Shiner comments that it is "disgusting" and is even more shocked when a 'snake' begins to entwine with his arm, so much so that he teleports into the air and activates Hexagonal Transfer System. However, with the subsequent cancellation of this technique, he is forced to resort to his supposed "trump card" but Amamiya quickly breaks one of his raised arms, leaving Shiner defenseless in the face of a scorching counter. Just managing to return to a distant tower, Shiner immediately kills a tavoo because he didn't wish anyone to observe him in such a disgraceful state before beginning to wonder if the reason he escaped to such a place was due to feeling fear.Psyren manga; Chapter 66, pages 19-20 W.I.S.E. Arc In the present, during a trip into the center of town with a fellow student, Shiner observes Miroku Amagi's television appearance due to the recent exposure he received after a tremendous battle with Grana. His female companion immediately refers to the individual on the large screen as scary but Shiner simply poses the question, "shall we go?"Psyren manga; Chapter 96, pages 17-18 Nova Arc In preparation for the decisive war against the Resistance, Shiner assumes his position upon the battlefield, while listening to Miroku's words.Psyren manga; Chapter 125, pages 17-18 As the fierce confrontation ensues, Shiner is eventually ordered by Grana to cease the malfunctioning that is occurring in one of the many necessary neuro towers that surround the capital and to also kill any manipulating "mice" discovered in the process. Shiner affirms that he is already on the task, deducing that the tower furthest away from the center has the lowest security, making it the most probable one that an opponent would choose to infiltrate.Psyren manga; Chapter 129, page 12 Arriving almost instantaneously at the preordained destination, Shiner detects the controversial presence of both Lan Shinonome and Van in the immediate vicinity, causing him to reflect upon the evident infestation of such vermin in recent periods. Demanding details concerning the present whereabouts of the tower infiltrators, Shiner is suddenly confronted with the recognizable and imposing figures of Ageha and Amamiya.Psyren manga; Chapter 131, pages 15-19 Cordially greeting his familiar adversaries upon their arrival, Shiner questions them upon their evident proposal to engage him in spite of the tragic consequences he inflicted upon them during their prior encounter. Observing Amamiya's impudent claim that she is more than capable of solitary handling her present foe, he sarcastically concludes that she must currently be suffering from a concussion to the head to even contemplate such a thought. However, even the conventionally composed Shiner elicits momentary shock with his opponent's activation of the undisclosed ability of Nova, something which isn't neglected by either Lan or Van, who both attempt to utilize this minute opportunity to escape the vicinity. Recovering quickly, Shiner successfully manages to preclude the actions of the fleeing 'rodents' but, in doing so, exposes his back to Amamiya. Amamiya exploits this apparent weakness by launching into an impetuous yet decisive swipe, unwittingly falling foul of Shiner's devious and meticulous deception, who effortlessly evades the expected exuberant swing through the manipulation of a swift teleportation. Exclaiming that his opponent has been suitably caught, Shiner assuredly strikes the top of his victim's skull but, upon establishing contact, the body before him rapidly dissipates into an intangible gas. Even before Shiner can ascertain the true nature behind this elaborate impostor, he is impaled through his abdomen by a vicious black scythe originating from an unknown assailant. Deducing the source of the previous attack to be Amamiya's duplicate referred to as "Abyss" (or more accurately "you bitch"), Shiner, despite his grievous injury, initiates his Dimensional Rift technique, envisaging the permanent erasure of the presence of his present foes. Enraged by the subsequent remarks concerning his approach to conflicts, Shiner concludes his preparations for the destruction of the immediate atmosphere but, anticipating their enemy's fatal intentions, the identical females conduct a simultaneous strike. Receiving the combined damage of the consecutive slashes directly to his respective Illumina, the entirety of Shiner's physical entity disintegrates into innumerable indistinguishable fragments.Psyren manga; Chapter 132, pages 1-16 PSI Abilities Burst Teleporter: Shiner's unique PSI capabilities allow him to transfer matter from one point to another, seemingly instantaneously, without the matter in question actually traversing the intervening space in material form. The ability itself is extremely versatile with there apparently being no distinguishable restriction or limit to either the composition and dimensions of the substances involved in the transference or the exact distance traversed, with the technique also demonstrating little to no consequence to the time taken to arrive at the ultimate destination, even if multiple particular values are increased significantly. However, although the relocation of the specified matter is immediate, Shiner requires an extremely brief period in order to define the intended final location, leaving a small opportunity in which he is vulnerable to adversaries, particularly if they possess high-speed attacks.Psyren manga; Chapter 66, page 16 In contrast, Shiner utilizes various ways of determining the initial destination, ranging from a circular area emanating outwards from his feet to numerous interlocking hexagonal platforms, suitably restricting not only the area but also the objects which he desires to teleport in mere moments. The combination of these diverse qualities perfectly accommodates Shiner's combat ideology, allowing him to kill his opponents without defiling his own hands by simply transporting his enemies into hazardous situations, such as the upper atmosphere.Psyren manga; Chapter 63, pages 9-13 Hexagonal Transfer System Setup.png|Hexagonal Transfer System, initial setup. Hexagonal Transfer System Destruction.png|Hexagonal Transfer System, resultant destruction. Dimensional Rift Setup.png|Dimensional Rift, initial setup. Dimensional Rift.png|Dimensional Rift, during activation. *'Hexagonal Transfer System' (六方転晶系（ヘキサゴナル・トランスファー・システム）, Roppō Tenshō-kei (Hekisagonaru Toransufā Shisutemu), lit. 6-Sided Transfer Crystal System):' Designating a preferred location by placing his fingers perpendicular to his thumbs to create a rectangular scope, Shiner forms a hexagonal shaped outline a substantial distance above the intended target, which then emits an intense beam of light directly downwards. Anything trapped within the confines of the subsequent hexagonal prism are immediately teleported, including the ground located underneath the intended target down to a significant depth. Although this technique requires a proportionally greater amount of time than his regular teleportation, its wide range makes it difficult for an opponent to evade successfully.''Psyren manga; Chapter 61, pages 12-17 *'''Dimensional Rift: By his own admission, during his brief confrontation with Shao, Shiner possesses another technique which he refers to as his "trump card," initiated by extending both of his hands away from his body. However, due to Sakurako Amamiya's intervention, nothing else about this ability was able to be revealed.Psyren manga; Chapter 66, pages 12-13 It was only by his third encounter and second actual engagement with Amamiya that this particular capability make a resurgence and where the intricate details of its exact nature were finally divulged. With his arms outstretched, Shiner fabricates a minuscule hexagonal planar construct between the confines of his relevant palms that he subsequently imbues with a significant quantity of energy, causing it to fracture and distort under the tremendous strain subjected upon it. These destructive attributes are replicated within the surrounding atmosphere as the dimensional fabric begins to rupture, displayed through the apparent shattering of the observable panorama as both the spatial and temporal boundaries of the designated location are broken. The completion of this visible cracking signifies the effective transfer of the areas present inhabitants, thereby annihilating the existence of anyone trapped within the confines of the immediate vicinity, at least from our own respective dimension.Psyren manga; Chapter 132, pages 12-14 Rise Average: Contrary to the majority of other Rise users, Shiner does not utilize this form of PSI to help him traverse distances or evade attacks, as the fundamental quality of his Teleporter more than adequately fulfills both of these roles. However, he does instead supplement his strikes with this ability, resulting in him being able to imperceptibly pierce his adversary with pinpoint accuracy, when manipulated in combination with his ample Burst capabilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 63, page 13 Trance Unknown: During his brief periods of activity within the series, Shiner has failed to yet demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely primarily on his extensive Burst abilities, while holding Rise in reserve for when circumstances deem its use necessary. However, it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using this form. Quotes *(To Ageha Yoshina) "You had a nice look in your eyes. The resolve and determination to kill, as unflinching as steel but in time that will change you...into something terrifying...just kidding! I've taken a liking to you. I can't wait to see how you'll improve."Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 4-5 *(To Hiryū Asaga) "Doesn't the phrase 'Teleportation' have a frightful ring to it? I can actually kill the lot of you easily, without ever dirtying my hands. Enjoy plummeting to your death from 4,000 meters...you've got one minute left to live."Psyren manga; Chapter 63, pages 11-13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Star Commander